1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments relate to compounds such as substituted biaryl ring systems for use in light-emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) have been widely developed for flat panel displays, and are rapidly moving toward solid state lighting (SSL) applications. Some believe that a white OLED device with greater than 1,500 lm, a color rendering index (CRI) greater than 70, and an operating time greater than 10,000 hours at 1,000 lm/w may be useful in SSL applications. In order to reduce the driving voltage of an OLED device and extend the operational lifetime, it may be helpful to develop new high performance electron transport materials.